Kill Me Softly
by izayathenightmare
Summary: Izaya has a summer job that deals with a sex happy boss, and he has his beloved Shizuo to hide it from. High school!Shizaya yaoi smut mentions of rape and sexual harassment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Big Surprise

"C'mon Shizuo! Izaya's shift is almost over." Shizuo walked into the living room, throwing his backpack into a nearby chair. He scratched the back of his head as they walked out the front door and down the street to the new laui restaurant where Izaya had his summer job. They figured he worked in the kitchen or as a busboy. Man, were they in for a surprise.

The two friends walked into the restaurant and approached one of the waitresses. "Excuse me, Miss." Shizuo tapped on the waitress's shoulder. He was surprised when 'she' turned around to face him. It was Izaya.

"S-Shizu-chan? What are you doing here? I told you guys I'd call when my shift ended." He was dressed in a neon blue tank top and red sarong with a pair of white flipflops covered with tropical flowers.

"I didn't know you were a waitress." Shizuo blushed slightly. Izaya blushed as well out of embarrassment. He then remembered the two entrees he was carrying to one of the tables.

"Let me just get these meals to table 4 and I'll be done with my shift." He walked over to said table and Shizuo turned to Shinra. "Did you know he had a job as a _waitress_?" Shinra shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Izaya walked back over to the two friends. "We ready to go?" He said as he smiled at Shizuo. He nodded his head and the headed out the door.

They walked for a good half hour before they got to Russia Sushi. The three sat in one of the booths and started chit chatting before they ordered lunch.

"So, how's working at Happy Hour Laui?" Shinra said with a bit of a chuckle. Izaya rolled his eyes at the question but answered anyway.

"Well, the tips are great, but the customers are really grabby with the waitresses." Shizuo raised a brow at the last statement. "What do you mean?"

Izaya blushed again. "Well, a lot of the male customers tend to "cop-a-feel" with the waitresses. One customer actually grabbed me by the hips and pulled me onto his lap. The only reason he let me go was because he figured out I was a guy." Shinra giggled quietly.

Shizuo slapped him upside the head and his giggling stopped. "Hey Shizuo..." Izaya looked at him with a small smile. The blonde teen looked at him curiously as the raven took hold of his hand. "Do you think...maybe...you could walk home with me?"

Shizuo blushed a bit and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya walked back to the raven's apartment in silence. Izaya looked over to the blonde and took hold of his hand, threading their fingers together. Shizuo noticed and looked to the raven with surprise.

"Are you alright Izaya?" Shizuo looked at him curiously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He smiled at the blonde. They had finally reached his apartment. Izaya was about to head inside when Shizuo grabbed his hand. The raven looked back at him confused.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" The blonde blushed and tried to think about what he wanted to say. "Umm...Izaya...We've been friends for...a while now and..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was just thinking...maybe we could...you know...we could go on a date sometime."

Izaya smiled at Shizuo with a light blush grazing his cheeks. "I...I would love that, Shizuo." He placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"See you tomorrow." He went inside, leaving Shizuo dumbfounded.

"That was...easy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Big Secret

"Izaya! This order goes to table 6!" The raven walked over taking the three dishes and being off back out of the kitchen. He walked over to said table, setting each dish down.

"Here are you meals. Anything else I can get for you?" He stood with his hands behind his back as he waited for a reply. One of the men sitting at the table turned and faced him. He was around 50 or so, and it was noticeable.

"Yeah...how 'bout you sit on my lap and see what pops up?" The other men at the table laughed as the first man patted his thigh, sign to sit down.

Izaya walked away with a scowl and slight blush. He walked by the manager's office when his boss opened the door and poked his head out.

"Izaya, I need to see you in my office. Pronto!" He closed the door again and Izaya walked back over to the office. He opened the door and went inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes Mr. Arinawa?" Said man was sitting on his desk. He was in his late 40's and a bit on the heavy side. He stood up and walked over to the raven, cupping his cheek with one hand and pulling him close to him with the other, forcing him into a rough kiss.

Izaya put his hand against his shoulders, attempting to push him off. He took in a deep breath after his boss pulled away. Mr. Arinawa grabbed his backside roughly, keeping him pressed against his body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Izaya kept trying to get out of his boss's grip, but failed. The older man slipped his hand under the sarong, rubbing Izaya's member through his shorts. "You need this job right? Well, I'm gonna cut you a deal..." He slipped his hands past the hem of the raven's shorts. "I can do whatever I want to you, or you're fired. Got it?"

Izaya panted unwillingly as his member was fisted roughly. He came quickly, his legs giving out and he crumbled to the floor. His face was flushed. "Why...would I let you do this...whenever you want?" His boss knelt in front of him.

"Because I know you need the money." He stood up and walked back over to his desk, leaving Izaya sitting on the floor crying quietly.

_Why me? Why does he have to do this to me?_

Izaya finally stood up and walked towards the door.

"By the way..." Izaya stopped. "Tomorrow, bring lube and condoms. You don't...I'm gonna make it _hurt._"

The raven's body shook. He opened the door and ran out of the restaurant, not caring if any of the customers noticed. He just wanted to get home.

He ran into Kadota on the way, he ran past without saying a word. He finally got to his apartment, running inside to avoid being noticed by neighbors.

He leaned against the door and slid to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. He started to cry, knowing no one who heard would care.

Kururi poke her head out of the hallway and walked over to her distraught brother, wrapping her arms around him. "Nii-san? What's the matter?"

He wrapped his arms around the younger sister and sobbed into her chest. "Nii-san..." She rubbed his back as Mairu walked out and hugged him as well.

"Nii-san...please tell us what's wrong..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Keeping Secrets

His boss forgot the next day was Sunday. Izaya didn't have to work.

Instead he went with Shizuo to the lake for the day. He had never been so happy. He was with the one he loved, he was away from the busy city, and best of all...was away from his awful boss.

He felt that he should tell Shizuo about it, but he needed the job. He needed the money so that he could keep the apartment and feed his sisters.

All he was worried about at the moment was to be happy.

They rented a small patio boat and set out on a nice clear spot on the lake. They made sure to get a good view of the sunset. Izaya and Shizuo sat on a beach towel they laid out on the floor of the boat.

The raven cuddled up net to the blonde, getting comfortable as the sun began to drop behind the horizon. "Isn't the sunset beautiful, Shizuo?"

Shizuo smiled at the raven. He tipped the other's chin up so that they were facing each other. "Not as beautiful as you." He placed a gentle kiss on Izaya's lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, still smiling happily.

Izaya smiled back at him, threading their fingers together. "Shizuo, you're so sweet to me." He nuzzled up under his chin, snuggling up to his chest. Shizuo rested his chin on the raven's head, relaxing at the softness of his hair. He quickly remembered the small box in his pocket.

"Oh." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. "I bought this for you." The box was a deep red colour. He opened the small box and revealed a beautiful sapphire attached to a sterling silver ring.

"Oh, Shizuo! Its gorgeous! H-how did you afford that?" Shizuo removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto the raven's ring finger. "I saved up some extra money for something special."

Izaya looked over the ring. It was absolutely divine. "Oh, Shizuo. You didn't have to get me this." Said blonde kissed Izaya's forehead. "I wanted to." The raven smiled happily but then frowned. "I-I didn't get you anything-" Shizuo cut off the rest of his words by putting his finger to the other's lips. "You've already given me the best thing in the world. Your love."

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him close for a kiss. "I love you so much..." Their lips touched gently. Izaya pulled away after a few moments, seeing a gentle smile graze the blonde's face. "I love you too."

* * *

His sisters were waiting in the livingroom when he walked into the apartment. They pointed to the answering machine with worried expressions. Izaya walked over to it, noticing there was a new message. He pressed play to see what was on it.

_One new message_

_**Hey Izaya. Don't forget to bring the stuff tomorrow. Unless you want it to hurt, I suggest you leave it out so you won't forget in the morning.**  
_

_**Also, I hope you enjoyed your day at the lake. Hehehehe**_

_End of new message_

Izaya backed away from the answering machine, stopping when his back collided with the wall. He slid to the floor, to shaken to stay standing.

"W-why me..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Falling

Izaya had hoped, no, _prayed _that his boss forgot about torchering him. His prayers went unanswered. The end of the day came and he was almost out the door when Mr. Arinawa called him into his office.

He grudgingly walked in, his boss backing him against the door. He used the palms of his hands to close the door behind them. He didn't bother with pre-arousal, instead he turned the raven around to face the door and lifted the sarong over the other's hips.

"Bet you thought I forgot." He pulled down the other's shorts. Izaya didn't answer. He just wanted his boss to get it over with so he could leave.

"You're awfully quiet." The raven's hands started shaking against the door and his body trembled. Mr. Arinawa smirked. "Don't worry~ It won't hurt that much."

* * *

Shizuo waited at Izaya's apartment for the raven to return home. His shift ended two hours ago and he was nowhere to be found. He was becoming worried. He contemplated going to the restaurant to see if he was still there.

He walked down the stairs to do as he thought. Just as he got onto the side walk, Izaya nearly ran into him.

"Shizuo...what are you doing here?" He tried to hide his pain as best he could. Shizuo chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I was waiting for you silly!" He kissed the raven on the forehead. Izaya had forgotten that they were going to watch a horror movie at his place.

"Are you okay, Izaya?" The blonde cupped his cheek in his large hand. Izaya nuzzled the other's hand. He wanted to cry into his hand and tell him about the horrible things he's being forced to do. He wanted Shizuo to make everything alright.

"I'm alright. Shall we get inside and start the movie and make the popcorn?" He tried to put on a smile as best he could. He didn't want Shizuo to see how broken he really was.

They went into the apartment and settled down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Izaya handed Shizuo the remote and they flipped through the movies on demand.

"Which one should we watch?" The raven looked over each movie title. He couldn't decide between Drag Me To Hell or Insidious. "You pick."

Shizuo chuckled. "I think I'll go with one of your favorites." He selected favorites and flipped to a random movie. Lucky for Izaya, it was Scream 4.

The raven started to get tired halfway through the movie and almost dozed off. Shizuo noticed and paused the movie. "Izaya...wake up..." Izaya mumbled something and snuggled against the blonde's arms.

Shizuo laid him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. "Good night, Izaya." He placed a gentle kiss on the raven's cheek and showed himself out the door.

Izaya woke up around 3 a.m. He looked around and noticed Shizuo wasn't there. _He probably needed to head home. _He got up and noticed a yellow envelope on the floor. He walked over and picked it up, surveying it for a name of the person who sent it.

He opened it to find photos in it. Photos his boss took of them while he was being raped. He let them drop to the floor. He finally broke down. He went into his bedroom and grabbed his flickblade off his nightstand. He dragged the edge of the blade across his wrist. Deep enough to break the skin but not deep enough to cause him to bleed out. He did it a few more times, blood dripping onto the comforter.

He went into the bathroom and bandaged his arm. He thought about how he was going to hide it from his sisters and from Shizuo.

"I hate my life."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Giving up

Izaya called in sick for the day so that he wouldn't have to look at his rapist. He stayed in bed most of the morning until his sisters went over to their cousin's house for the day.

He finally got up and made something to eat, but he barely ate any of it. He put the rest inn the fridge for later, if he felt like eating. He laid down on the couch and looked over his bandaged wrist.

He thought about adding onto it. Bleeding made him feel better for some reason. He couldn't figure out why, yet he understood why. He unwrapped the bandage and looked at each cut. They were almost all the same length.

He got up and went to get his flickblade when someone knocked on the door. He quickly pulled his grey hoodie on over his white shirt and opened the door.

"Hey, I heard you weren't feeling well." Shizuo was standing outside with a bowl of home made chicken soup covered with plastic wrap so it would stay warm. The raven invited him in and led him to the kitchen and set the bowl on the counter.

Shizuo put his hand on Izaya's forehead, pushing the other's bangs out of his face. "Your temperature seems normal." He kissed the raven's forehead. "You're a bit warm."

Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled himself closer to him, resting his head against Shizuo's shoulder. "Can we go lay on the couch?" Shizuo nodded and picked up Izaya bridal-style and carried him to the living room.

He set the raven on the couch and then laid on top of him, wrapping his arms around the other's slim waist and resting his head on his chest.

Izaya laid his arms over Shizuo's back lazily as he felt the blonde's breath on his neck. He loved the warmth coming from the other. It was comforting.

"I love you, Shizuo." He mumble almost to himself. Shizuo heard it clearly and squeezed him slightly. "I love you too~"

* * *

Mairu and Kururi came home late in the afternoon to see Shizuo and Izaya asleep on the couch. Kururi took the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the two. "Iza-nii looks so happy..." They left to their room to do something fun, leaving their brother and Shizuo to sleep soundly together.

**Hey everybody! I know that I need to update Kida's Sorority but I've been getting so many idea's on chapters for this. I'll update soon. I promise~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lies

Izaya wrapped his wrist back up, put on his uniform, and headed to his workplace. He hoped no one would ask about his wrist, but, knowing how nosy the other waitresses are, he would be questioned constantly.

"This one goes to table 9." The raven took the two platters and walked over to said table, unable to even fake a smile.

He set down the entrees and walked back to the kitchen without saying a word.

Trina, another waitress, noticed how depressed he looked and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You alright Orihara-san?" He jumped slightly, startled by the girls action.

"Y-yes...I'm fine..." Trina looked down at his wrist, bandaged. "What happened?"

He placed his other hand over the bandage. "I was bit by a stray dog..." Not the best lie but he hoped she would accept it as the truth.

She didn't question his answer. Instead she removed her hand from his shoulder. "Perhaps you should be at home. Wouldn't want that injury to get infected or something." She walked off back to delivering entrees to tables.

He just wanted his shift to be over.

* * *

"Hey how was work?" Shizuo greeted Izaya with a hug. He tried to smile, but he just buried his face into his boyfriend's chest and cried.

The blonde was bewildered. "Izaya? What is it?" The raven just continued to cry into Shizuo's chest. He'd been holding it back for too long. Shizuo just held him close.

He picked up the raven in his arms and took him into the apartment. Shizuo set him on the couch, still hugging him.

Izaya started to calm down a bit. He had been holding in all his pain for so long, he had to let it out sooner or later. Better that it came sooner.

"I'm sorry, Shizuo" he sniffled. He gripped the back of the blonde's shirt, the stress on his wrist causing the cuts to reopen.

"Izaya, what happened?" Shizuo rested his chin in the junction between the raven's neck and shoulder. "I'm worried about you...why won't you tell me why you're so upset?"

The raven pulled away for a moment. Shizuo was about to question why until he saw Izaya remove the bandage around his wrist. It was stained with a bit of fresh blood from the wound reopening.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw the cuts on his boyfriend's wrist. "Izaya..." He gently held the other's wrist in his hand, looking over the self-inflicted wounds. He kissed Izaya's hurt wrist, wanting nothing more than to stop his pain.

Izaya winced at the kisses. It stung slightly. "I'm sorry that I worry you so much."

The blonde looked up at him with a bit of sadness. "Izaya, I always worry about you. I always worry about how work is going for you, if you're eating okay, if you're getting enough sleep..." He held Izaya's hand between both of his. "What would lead you to wanting to hurt yourself like this?"

Izaya sighed. "I can't say. I'll lose my job and then we'll lose this apartment." The tears started to fall again.

Shizuo kissed away a few that started to run down the raven's face. "Even if you lose this apartment, you and your sisters can move in with me. And there are other jobs that are less degrading. I promise," he cupped Izaya's face in his hands."We'll get through this."

Izaya sighed. He needed to tell someone eventually. Its been long enough."Shizuo," he paused for a moment as he choked back the tears.

"My boss raped me."

**Hey everybody! This fanfic is coming to a close. There will probably be one or two more chapters but that's about it. I know its not the best fanfiction on here but I'm actually pretty proud on how this one played out. I'm also proud of my Kida's Sorority fanfic which I will be updating very soon. Thank you for your comments and views and I can't wait to work on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My god, so many reviews.../creys I don't deserve you wonderful people's reviews! Okay this is the last chapter and then there is going to be an epilogue. I want to thank everybody for reading and I hope you enjoying my shitty writing.**

Chapter 7: End of the line

Mr. Arinawa was sitting in his office, happily enjoying the copies he had of the pictures. "I think I have a new favorite~" He laughed whole-heartedly as Shizuo kicked down the office door. "Are you Izaya Orihara's boss?"

The portly man was startled by the door falling to the floor and quickly tried to put away the photos. "Who the hell are you?"

The blonde walked over and picked the man up by his shirt collar with one hand. "The name...is Shizuo Heiwajima." His other hand formed a fist and he punched the older man across the face, sending him toward a wall.

He slid down from the indentation his body made in the wall, looking up at Shizuo with a fear stricken expression. "P-please...don't hurt me..."

Shizuo grabbed him up again with both hands and slammed his back to the wall, seething with rage. "Oh, I'm not gonna hurt ya...I'm just gonna kick the living shit out of you!"

He threw him across the office, sending him through the wall. Mr. Arinawa tried to stand and get away. The blonde stopped him by stepping on his back.

"I'm not done with you." The portly man thought quickly. "Please! I beg you not to kill me! I'll do anything. ANYTHING!" He began to sob, he didn't like being over powered.

Shizuo smiled sadistically. "Anything?"

* * *

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage Of Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya. If anyone objects to this union, speak no or forever hold your peace."

No one had an objection. Izaya's sisters were tearing up at the sight of their brother's happiness, loving how he smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Shizuo moved the veil out of Izaya's face. "You're so beautiful." He leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. The raven returning the kiss happily.

The after party was enjoyable. "How did you get Mr. Arinawa to pay for the wedding?" Trina asked excitedly. Shizuo chuckled, wrapping his arms around Izaya's waist. "I can be very persuasive."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Happy Hour Laui is now under new management!" Trina smiled happily as she dawned the 'Manager' tag onto Mr. Arinawa's daughter's shirt. Everyone went to work without a worry in their minds. New rules were set and no harassment was going to be tolerated.

Izaya and Shizuo were back out on the lake, enjoying a bottle of champagne together in the calm afternoon. They were finally enjoying their time together again.

The raven wore a pair of jean shorts and a white tanktop while the blonde was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of swimtrunks. "Today's a good day, don't you agree Izaya?" Said male snuggled up to his husband happily and sighed.

"It sure is~"

* * *

"Lunch!"

A tray piled with slop everyone called "food" came sliding under the bars into Mr. Arinawa's cell. He grumbled and stood up, walking over in his orange jumpsuit to pick up the tray.

"Pay for the wedding and I'll think about not turning you in. What a load of bull-" There was a sudden clang against the bars. "Silence!"

He grumbled again and walked back over to his bunk.

**Really short Epilogue. I'm sorry about that. But, this story has finally come to a close. I hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
